Eleanor Parker
{{Character |universe = tvd | name = Eleanor Lockwood (neé Parker) |aliases = Elaine Parkerson |relatives = Kai Parker (Biological Father) Hayley's Sister (Biological Mother) Marisol Martinez (Adoptive Mother) Victor Martinez (Adoptive Father) Lorianne Ross (Adoptive Older Sister) Samuel Ross (Adoptive Brother In Law) Johnathan Ross (Adoptive Nephew) Joshua Parker (Paternal Grandfather) Olivia Parker (Paternal Aunt) Josette Laughlin (Paternal Aunt) Lucas Parker (Paternal Uncle) Tyler Lockwood (Husband) Carolina Lockwood (Daughter) Olivia Lockwood (Daughter) Richard "Richie" Lockwood Jr. (Son) Carol Lockwood (Mother In Law) Richard Lockwood Sr. (Father In Law) Mason Lockwood (Uncle In Law) Hayley Marshall-Kenner (Maternal Aunt) Hope Mikaelson (Maternal Cousin) Elizabeth Saltzman (Maternal Cousin) Josette Saltzman (Maternal Cousin) Early History Eleanor Lockwood (neé Parker) was born February 10th, 1993, in Portland, Oregon. 20 years after her birth she found her birth father, only to find out the horrible things he's done. Her father's name is Malachi Parker. She unfortunately couldn't find anything on her mother. She attended Mystic Falls High, from 2008 - 2012, graduated and went on to attend University in 2013 to 2018 with a major in Mystical History and went on to work at The Salvatore School for The Young and Gifted from 2018 to current. In 1995, Eleanor was put into Foster care after her mother was murdered, she was quickly fostered and adopted. Her adoptive parents decided to keep her first and last name. In 2000, at the age of 8, Eleanor exhibited Magic powers and her parents were at first very afraid but found ways to correctly allow her to use her powers, for this reason; she was homeschooled until High School, where her parents moved from Portland to Mystic Falls, Virginia. In 2008, Eleanor attended Mystic Falls High School from 2008 to 2012. In 2012, Eleanor Graduated from Mystic Falls High. In 2013, Eleanor started College and graduated in 2018, also met her future husband Tyler Lockwood. In December 2013, Eleanor married Tyler Lockwood. In 2016, Tyler suffered horrific injuries to his neck. He passed away on December 10th 2016. Eleanor found out she was pregnant one day after her husband's death. In 2017, she gave birth to twins, 10 months after her husband's death. She named them Carolina and Olivia; in honor of Carol Lockwood and Olivia Parker. In 2020, she enrolled Carolina and Olivia at the Salvatore School at Age 3, because they exhibited magical powers and knew the headmaster considering she; at the time had been working there for 2 years. In 2030, Tyler was resurrected, she and Tyler decided to renew their vows, and Eleanor found out she was pregnant, a few weeks later. In 2031, she gave birth to a boy, named him Richard Lockwood Jr; After Richard Lockwood, Tyler's Dad. Throughout X Series Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Tyler Lockwood (Husband) Married only after 4 months of dating in 2013. Married in December of 2013. Tyler Lockwood died after suffering horrific injuries to his neck, at this point, Eleanor and Tyler were married 3 years. After Tyler's Death, Eleanor found out she was pregnant with Twins. She gave birth to twin girls on July 17th, 2017. They were named Carolina Elise (After Tyler's Mother) and Olivia Rose (After Eleanor's older sister Olivia Parker, Tyler's Ex-girlfriend). 3 years after the the twins were born, Eleanor noticed Carolina and Olivia doing magic, and decided it would be best to call Alaric (Eleanor, while doing research while pregnant, looked into the Salvatore School of The Young and Gifted), considering the girls were only 3, they were put in a preschool program. They excelled and were leveled up. 10 years later, when the girls were 13, Tyler was resurrected. Tyler finally met his daughters. Eleanor and Tyler decided to renew their vows, and in attendance were Elena and Damon Salvatore, with Stefanie and their son; Caroline Forbes-Salvatore, along with Lizzie and Josie (being bridesmaids), Bonnie Bennett with her son Pedro, Alaric and Dorian. After 13 years of marriage, considering Tyler was human when he died, and Eleanor is still human, Carolina and Olivia's sibling was concieved and it was a boy, named him Richard Lockwood Jr. And was born in 2031. Appearances Name Trivia * Eleanor is Kai Parker's daughter. * Eleanor and Hope were both concieved through one night stands. * Eleanor and Hope are related through Eleanor's mother, who is Hayley's sister, which makes Eleanor and Hope cousins. * Eleanor is Hayley's niece. * Eleanor is related to Lizzie and Josie Saltzman through their mother and Eleanor's Father, Kai Parker, Kai's Sister and Lizzie and Josie's Biological Mother, Eleanor's Aunt, Josette Laughlin; making them cousins. * Eleanor attended Mystic Falls High School at the same time Elena, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie did, making them all Class of 2012, also considering Tyler attended there, Eleanor recalled never meeting Tyler or the others. * Eleanor's daughters are 5 years younger than Hope, and 3 years younger than Lizzie and Josie. * Eleanor's youngest son, is the first male Lockwood in almost 30 years. * Since Eleanor is a form of a witch (a siphon) and Tyler is a werewolf, that means All 3 of their children are hybrids of a witch and werewolf. * Eleanor's daughters are both witches, not siphons. Her youngest son has not exhibited magical powers. * Eleanor is distantly related to Indu through Hayley's Mother. Gallery References See Also